


merlin's coronation

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manipulation, merlin's coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur presents his newly minted consort and sorcerer to the court</p>
            </blockquote>





	merlin's coronation




End file.
